


Cheese and Whine

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Misunderstandings, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Gladio resists the new Prompto.





	Cheese and Whine

Prompto emerged from the bathroom, hair semi-wet and clinging to his forehead. He greeted Gladio, who had arrived a few minutes beforehand and had seated himself at the dining room table. Prompto had invited him over earlier in the day, telling him not to eat because he wanted to make them dinner. Never one to turn down some quality time with his boyfriend, or a good meal for that matter, Gladio had wholeheartedly agreed.

Prompto padded over to the refrigerator and returned a minute later, setting a bottle of wine upon the table. Gladio looked up from his book and eyed it. “Wine tonight? What’s the occasion?”

Adjusting his black-rimmed glasses, Prompto paused for a few seconds before answering. “Oh nothing, I just wanted you to try this. It’s a triple filtered, oak-aged ulwaat berry wine. Ran me back 260 gil.” When he saw Gladio’s eyes widen in surprise, he continued.

“They make it in small batches and import it to only a handful of areas, I guess usually only once or twice a year, mattering on how bountiful their harvest was. I’ve been on the lookout for it for several months now. Finally saw it in stock the other day up in Lestallum.”

“Oh, that’s good. I’m glad you were able to grab a bottle in time.”

“Yea, I’m pretty psyched.”

Prompto turned away and went back to the refrigerator. This time he set a plate upon the table upon returning. It had some sort of yellowish-blue cheese on it. It had a strong smell.

“Garula milk cheese. It’s full of potassium and vitamin A.”

“It’s full of stink!” Gladio retorted, pinching his nose shut.

Prompto frowned. “Gladio. Don’t be so uncultured.”

“Uncul-…” he began to say but trailed off. “Prom, gimme a break.”

“Just try it, okay?” He adjusted his glasses again. They were obviously too large for his face and constantly slipped down his nose. “You can’t keep drinking icky beer and eating cup noodles all of your life.”

“ _Icky_ beer? What is wrong with beer, dude? I like it! I’ve been drinking it for years, why stop now?”

“Because … well fine, if you’re gonna have beer, at least make it something good, not that cheap swill you buy.”

Gladio looked back at him, annoyance showing upon his features.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” He poured some of the crimson-colored wine into a crystal wineglass and pushed it over.

Gladio grumbled and furrowed his eyebrows but took the glass in hand. It had decorative etchings around its circumference. “Where did you get this? Does Iggy know you’re stealin’ his stuff?” He shot a smug grin up at Prompto before taking a sip.

“Yeah, no. Screw it man. Just try the wine, dude!”

Gladio kept his eyes trained on Prompto’s face as he brought the glass up to his lips and took a sip. He immediately grimaced and put the glass down. “Ugh, what the hell? It’s so tart! Tastes like shit!”

Prompto tsked. “Oh, Gladio, when will you ever learn to appreciate the finer things in life?” He walked over and poured himself a glass. He took it in hand and with a discerning expression upon his face, took a sip. “Mmm. Chilled to perfection. Yes, it has a bit of a bite, but if you chill the wine beforehand, it helps take some of that edge away.”

Gladio huffed, his expression flustered. “Just get me a beer, will ya? I’m not really into that wine stuff.”

“Sorry dude. Ran out. But will you at least try the cheese? I had it imported. Just for us. To enjoy together.” He was nearly pouting, which Gladio always found endearing. It lightened his mood a bit.

“Sure, babe. I’ll cut the cheese. Oh wait, it smells like the cheese has already cut itself!” Gladio answered, laughing.

Prompto looked at him, unsmiling. “Yeah. My hair is dry enough to be styled now. Be right back.”

Gladio thought the interruption of their dinner was a bit strange but shrugged it off. After all, Prompto had always been about his hair, consistently styling it into a trendy up/down look with a stiffening gel. He poked at the cheese, amazed at how bad it smelled. The thought of eating it made him gag, but he would do so to please his boyfriend.

“He’s really been getting into some weird shit lately,” he muttered to himself. “First those glasses, and now these snobby foods.” He shrugged it off, hoping that it was just a phase.

Prompto returned a few minutes later. His hair had been expertly parted and combed. It looked greasy, as if some sort of oil or heavy pomade had been applied. He bounced into the room, obviously happy with his handiwork.

Gladio looked up at him. “Whoooa…… rockin’ a new hairstyle, there, buddy?”

“Yeah! Thought I’d give it a shot. I’m really diggin’ it!”

Gladio thought the choice of style looked bad on him, but he nodded in agreeance. He had seen this hairstyle around somewhere before…. Oh! In magazines. There would be pictures of male models wearing odd clothing…and a lot of them would be donning the same hair. Gladio tried to stifle the giggle he felt rising up.

Prom perceived his efforts. “What? Are you…laughing?”

“I’m sorry babe. I just can’t stop thinking how you look like one of those hipster dudes in the trendy men’s magazines. Forgive me. And please, don’t stop for my benefit or anything.” He took a deep breath, obviously trying to maintain a serious face.

 Prompto gave him a perplexed look. “Yeah…well… whatever. So what if I was inspired by that look a bit? I don’t think it’s something to laugh at.”

“I know, I know. It’s just different, and so…sudden. I’m sorry. Don’t mind me.” Gladio looked over at the cheese. “Hey, let’s try this stinky fart cheese.” He guffawed loudly against his will.

“Gladio, I swear to gods…”

Gladio waved his hands in an appeasing gesture. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Just. Ignore me for the next minute or two, okay? You know how hard it is to stop laughing once the urge is there. I’ll be fine in a sec.”

Prom huffed at him and turned to grab a knife and some crackers with which to serve the cheese. When he returned, Gladio had settled down.

“Okay, are you ready to try it? I don’t want to make you do something you don’t wanna do. It’s okay if you don’t. We _all_ can’t know a good thing when it’s under our noses.”

Gladio snorted. “All I know that’s under my nose is the smell of feet. C’mon man, don’t kid yourself, this stuff stinks!”

Prompto gave him a disappointed look.

“ _Okaay_ , if you really want me to try it, I will. No guarantee that I’ll _like_ it, but I’ll try it. For you.” He fluttered his eyelashes at Prompto in a mock attempt at looking coy.

Prompto ignored him and sliced a piece of the cheese and placed it upon a cracker. He handed it to Gladio. He then prepared one for himself. He watched as Gladio shrugged and popped the whole thing into his mouth.

“AW, ASTRALS! IT TASTES MOLDY!” Gladio immediately cried out as he grabbed a napkin to deposit the semi-chewed food into.

“It’s supposed to, dude! It’s infused with a harmless mold. The antibacterial properties of the mold help the cheese stay fresh during the aging process and adds a sharp flavor,” Prompto replied casually as he bit into his cheese-topped cracker. He ostentatiously savored the taste while Gladio continued to grimace and spit out any remaining bits into the napkin.

“I don’t know what’s come over you lately, Prompto, but if it were up to me to judge, I’d say that within the course of a week you’ve become a full-fledged hipster elitist!” He said in frustration while washing down the taste with wine, which at this point, was an improvement upon the cheese.

Prompto stood and stared at him, a dejected look upon his face. “What do you mean?”

Gladio peered at him, agitated. “Well, between this, the fancy wine, stealing Ignis’ wineglasses, that hairstyle, those silly glasses, and your holier-than-thou attitude, _I just took a guess_.”

“I don’t think you’re being fair, Gladio. In fact, I want you to apologize.” Prompto looked down at Gladio behind his glasses. His expression was unwavering, but his slightly quivering lip revealed his wounded feelings.

Gladio looked up at him. “Seriously? I- I need time to think, Prompto. I’ll see you later.” He got up to leave.

“No!” Prompto grabbed Gladio by the wrist. “We need to settle this now. Come here.” He pulled at him, leading him into the living room.

Gladio sighed. He could have easily twisted himself free of Prompto’s grip, but guilt was beginning to set in and allowed himself to be led by the other man. “Look, Prom. I was just feeling temperamental because I had a long day and just wanted to enjoy the remainder of it with you- relaxing- not having all these ridiculous things shoved down my throat. I get that you’re having fun with your little phase, but you gotta realize that not everyone is gonna share your unrelenting enthusiasm!”

Prompto shot him a glare. “Nice. Just keep talkin’ yourself into that hole, dude. Do you have any more tactless things you wanna say before we begin?”

“Prom… c’mon. Wait- before we begin? …before we begin _what_?” Gladio asked quizzically.

Prompto sat upon the couch and looked up at him, a sardonic mockery of his old cheerful expression shrouding his face. “Oh, yanno…your punishment!” Before Gladio could protest, he yanked him over his lap.

Gladio’s large frame appeared almost laughably comical spilled over the smaller man’s thighs. He craned his head back to look at Prompto, an expression of surprise and humiliation playing upon his face. “Prom- I thought we only did this stuff for fun!”

“Yeah, we were, but during our last session you _did_ tell me to feel free to take charge and punish you whenever I felt the need because you had admitted that you can be a _real_ _pain in the ass_ _who really freakin’ needs it now and then_ …and sooo, here we are!” Prompto replied gleefully as he swiftly pulled down Gladio’s sweatpants. An instant later they were pooling at his ankles. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna backpedal on that now, hmm?” He peered at Gladio with an impish expression, eyes twinkling.

“I- hey. I didn’t say _all_ that, you troublemaker,” Gladio retorted with a fleeting grin. “But yes, I hear you loud and clear- and … you’re right, I probably do deserve this. I was acting like a jerk, wasn’t I?”

“Yup!” Prompto replied chirpily. “A very intolerant one,” he reinforced as he pulled down Gladio’s underpants, exposing his round cheeks to the air- and to Prompto’s keen scrutinization. He felt his cock twitch at the sight of the perfect mounds. He also felt a sudden urge to wedge and rub it within the crevice where those two beautiful cheeks met, but first, there was business to attend to.

He brought his right palm down on one of the unmarked cheeks sharply, then upon the other. Gladio sucked in his breath at the abrupt sensation. Prompto continued, not wishing to slow his tempo. He set out to teach him a lesson for being so brash and insensitive. Sometimes Gladio’s outspokenness was refreshing to the point of being endearing, but at other times it was a source of strain. He continued to rain his palm down upon his boyfriend’s quivering cheeks.

Prompto scolded the now fidgeting Gladio as he spanked, reprimanding him for his impudence and unappreciative behavior. He could tell he was at last getting through to him several minutes later when the apologies started to fly out.

Prompto stopped and rested his hand upon a deep pink and burning cheek. “So, why were you acting that way, anyway?” He inquired.

Gladio took a moment to allow his breathing to even out. His head hung as he answered, unable to look Prompto in the eye. He signed softly. “It all seemed strange and almost… phony… how you suddenly changed your look and the things you were into. I’m sorry I resisted it and judged you.”

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be after I’m through with you!” Prompto taunted in a bogus stern voice. “Sorry, it was begging to be said. Protocol and all,” he said, snorting out a short laugh. Gladio smiled lightly and waited patiently, knowing Prompto was just stalling for time.

“Buuuut yeah, in all actuality I was just bored with myself and wanted to try something new, something exciting.” He cast his eyes downward. “I was also afraid that you were becoming bored with me…. aaaand I wanted to keep you interested. I even spent all my money on that stuff just so we could have a fun bonding session. Kinda like… as if we were dating for the first time again, yanno?”

Gladio tried to get up but Prompto signaled him to stay by pressing his palm into the small of his back. He craned his head back instead. “Oh, Prom. I am definitely not sick of you! Where would you even get that idea? I love you just the way you are. You don’t have to change yourself at all- but I mean, if that’s what you truly wanted to do, that’s fine too. I will accept you as you are. I’m sorry I was a dick about the cheese and wine….” He trailed off, turning his head back and letting it hang.

“Yeah, I dunno. I just…I just become paranoid about things, sometimes. I guess I’m still kind of in shock that you even wanna be with a loser like me.”

Gladio tensed. “Dude. Stop. You’re not a loser. _I’m_ the loser for being such an ass today. Okay? Please. Just listen. I love you. I love you no matter how you style your hair or what wine you like. I love you no matter what. Please don’t forget that. You don’t need to make yourself look more interesting or cultured or whatever to keep my attention. You’ve got it. I’m in this for the long haul. You hear me?”

“Yeah, babe, I hear you. I love you too. I’m sorry I turned into such a pretentious dork. You were right, I _was_ channeling some sort of hipster elitist…thing. You didn’t deserve that. I was trying waaay too hard. I shouldn’t have forced that stuff on you. It’s okay that you didn’t like the wine and cheese. I even guessed it wouldn’t be what you’d be into, but I decided to force it on you anyway, just to make myself look cool and important.” Prompto replied, laughing nervously. “And yeah, that cheese _does_ totally reek, and these glasses have been pissing me right off,” he added as he pushed them back onto his nose.

“Hey, we all have our own ways of dealing with stress and worry; what you did is totally understandable,” Gladio offered gently. “Now that I finally know what was going on!”

“Well, it’s not like something like that is easy to admit, yanno?”

“Yeah, I know. It’s okay. So, can I get up? Has my status been once again restored back to ‘good boy’? Gladio asked with a smirk.

“Hmmmmmm….,” Prompto teased, shooting Gladio a smug grin of his own in return. “I don’t knowwww…I mean you _were_ really rude. Maybe I should go on a bit longer.”

“Prom, please! I won’t make fun of your humungous glasses that are three times too large for your face, or that bacon grease you put in your hair ever again!” Gladio promised, snickering.

“That’s it!” Prompto said with a giggle. “You’re really in for it now!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Cakes, for helping me with the title!!! It's perfect <3


End file.
